


Late One Night in the Firehouse

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Comfort Dinner, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Spontaneous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon decides to follow his primitive instincts as Janine breaks up with an old boyfriend.





	Late One Night in the Firehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/gifts).



> For morganskye: thanks for your input on this one. Sometimes my muse needs help.

He was sitting at the side of Janine’s desk. He has found that the light from her desk lamp is very effective when working on tedious equipment, such as the ghost trap he is currently repairing. Janine didn’t seem to be bothered by his presence; if anything, she looked like she enjoyed it.

“Is my radio bothering you, Egon?” Janine asked sweetly. “I can turn it down.”

“Oh no, it’s fine, thank you,” Egon replied with a smile.

“I need some kind of background noise or I’ll lose my mind,” she laughed.

“I assume my presence here isn’t affecting your work?” Egon asked innocently.

“Oh of course not!” Janine exclaimed a little too excitedly. “Ahem, I mean, not at all.” She blushed slightly.

Another three days passed. Egon had returned to working in the lab. But he was becoming more aware that he was missing Janine being so close by as he worked. As a scientist, Egon had trained himself to concentrate on his career. But since hiring Janine, he had started to notice that his mind tended to wander towards other things not scientific. He noticed the perfume she wears, her laugh, how their height differences had its advantages (he had already noticed on several occasions that if her blouse is low cut enough, he has an excellent vantage point). He had told himself that, as a scientist, he could spend more time with Janine; study her reactions to different stimuli; all in the name of science, of course.

It was late Friday evening. Janine had stayed past her usual hours to finish up some paperwork. Peter had gone out on a date with this week’s fling; Ray had left for a comic book exhibition; and Winston was visiting relatives out of town for the weekend. 

So, Egon was with Janine at the Firehouse….for at least a few hours…..alone. He had not been able to think about anything else all day except for Janine and her luscious legs. He desperately tried to free his mind of certain thoughts, but he always came back to her. He finally decided to stop hiding behind his lab door. 

Egon headed downstairs, determined to ask Janine out for dinner. “Nothing impressive, just a harmless dinner between friends,” he told himself. However, his thoughts were interrupted as he got closer to the stairs. He heard what sounded like the end of a very bad phone conversation between Janine and who knows who else?

“I don’t give a damn anymore, Scott,” Janine yelled. “I’ve been working nearly non stop since starting this new job! I understood all those nights when you had to work late! Not to mention what seemed like an eternity for you to finish up your physical therapy degree! No, you’ve had more than your share of opportunities to make things right. Besides…..there’s…..there’s…..someone else…,”

A moment later, Egon heard the phone slam down. He made his way slowly downstairs; he could hear Janine’s sniffs as she tried to hide her tears. Egon walked over to her.

“Janine? What’s happened?” Egon asked, deeply concerned. He handed her the box of tissues from her desk.

“Thanks,” she said as she accepted the tissue and started wiping away her tears. “I just…..broke up...officially. I mean, it was over a long time ago; I just didn’t want to let go.”

“I’m sorry. I know a broken heart isn’t easy to fix,” Egon consoled her.

Janine looked at him with a surprised expression. “I assumed that….you know…..well, what I mean is….I’ve never seen you...with….”

Egon smiled. “Not since my college years. It ended rather badly, and I allowed my career to consume me.”

“Not a bad idea,” Janine admitted. 

“Well, I have another idea,” Egon said nervously. “I was coming down to ask if you’d like to get something to eat? It’s late; I’m sure you haven’t eaten a decent dinner.”

Janine smiled from ear to ear. “I haven’t had anything since breakfast! I skipped lunch; I couldn’t find a good stopping point with work.”

“Then let's go. There’s a small diner a few blocks over,” Egon suggested. 

Janine grabbed her purse and happily accompanied Egon to the diner. As they ate, Egon understood that it’s customary to have idle chit chat. So he thought he’d start with something that he had wanted to know since he had overheard Janine’s conversation.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was the cause of this break up?” Egon asked.

Janine took a sip of her soda. “A lot of things over the course of two years,” she explained. “Basically, I felt unappreciated, we hardly spent any time together because of both our jobs and his classes at the university.”

“Sort of a ships passing in the night?” Egon asked.

Janine shrugged her shoulders. “More like it gave me time to realize that my feelings for him were gone…..well, replaced…..with feelings for someone else,” she blushed and stared at her food.

Egon’s heart fluttered, hoping that he was the reason she had called things off. 

“Forgive me...I didn’t mean to pry,” he tried to sound apologetic.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Janine said light heartedly waving off his apology. 

After dinner, they walked back to the Firehouse. Janine walked back over to her desk to change into her sneakers before going home. She started to leave her desk when she stopped, her eyes tearing up instantly. Egon turned and to his dismay, saw who he assumed was the ex boyfriend. 

“Scott, what the hell are you doing here?!” Janine yelled.

Egon stood back by her desk, not wanting to leave her completely alone. 

“I wanted to see you, to try and talk some sense into you,” Scott said. 

Janine shook her head. “No, Scott. Things between us have been off for a while. You can’t deny that.”

“And you can’t deny you still have feelings for me!” Scott yelled back. 

“I can deny it! Were you deaf earlier when I told you over the phone?!” Janine screamed back. “There’s nothing there anymore!”

Scott had reached Janine by this time. He grabbed her by the shoulders, attempting to pull her in for a deep kiss. Janine fought to get out of his embrace.

“Stop it!” She screamed. 

Egon appeared within seconds. He firmly grasped Scott’s wrists and pulled him away from Janine. “I believe she said it’s over!” He said calmly but firmly. His eyes were as cold as steel.

Scott looked at Egon and reluctantly stepped back. “You have my number,” he told Janine coldly.

“I won’t be needing it!” she replied angrily.

Egon watched as Scott left. When he turned to look at Janine, she had her arms wrapped around herself, hugging herself to calm down. Egon rushed over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

“Th-thank you…,” She stuttered. 

“Let’s go upstairs. You need to calm down before you go home,” Egon said. 

With one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand, Egon led Janine upstairs. They made it to the rec room when Janine stopped. Egon looked at her.

“Janine?” he asked.

She stood there, looking at him with an expression that Egon was not used to seeing on a woman’s face. Not unless Peter Venkman was concerned. 

Egon was suddenly overwhelmed with the primitive urge to kiss Janine. He grabbed her shoulders and quickly closed in for a deep kiss. 

Janine threw her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a passion he had never experienced. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. Egon slowly kissed her down her neck, his hands traveling south. He found her breasts quickly as he continued kissing Janine’s neck. 

“Ohhh, oh God, Egon!! Yes! Please!” She begged. 

As he unbuttoned her blouse, Egon realized that Janine had at some point started unbuttoning his shirt, too.

She slipped out of her heels while Egon raised her skirt just enough to pull her panties down. He then quickly unfastened his pants and boxers, removing them. 

Egon had Janine leaned up against the back of the couch in the rec room. He lifted her up and, using the couch as leverage, carefully guided her down onto his cock. Once completely inside her, Egon started thrusting hard and fast. Janine was holding onto his shoulders, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Egon watched as her breasts bounced on every thrust. 

“Oh, ohhhhh!” Janine moaned. She was riding Egon as hard as she could, getting lost in the sensation his cock was giving her. He filled her so much and fit so well, she thought she might pass out. 

Egon Continued his thrusts, gaining force and speed as his orgasm started building. He could feel Janine’s body changing around his, her legs shaking, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. 

“Janine….I can’t….hold out….,” Egon said between thrusts. 

“Yes!! Oh, Egon, yes!! Oh, oh, ohhhhh,” Janine moaned loudly as her legs became rigid, her orgasm taking over. For a moment, he thought she had stopped breathing. Janine then opened her eyes, smiling.

Egon could feel the fruit of their labors running down his cock. The look of complete satisfaction obvious on Janine’s face, Egon released his orgasm. She held his head against her chest just above her breasts, rubbing his neck as he caught his breath. 

After a moment, Egon slowly lifted Janine up and off his cock. He gently lowered her down. She grabbed the edge of the couch for support as her legs felt like jelly. 

Janine straightened her skirt while Egon quickly pulled up his boxers and pants. He was almost embarrassed. But not quite. 

Egon gave Janine a boyish grin. Janine returned the look, a twinkle in her eyes. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. 

Egon cleared his throat. “Janine? I...well, it may be a little late for this now but….I hope this was ok?”

Janine looked at him and smiled. “Egon, I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I met you! And I must say...that was very good!” She emphasized the word very. 

She took a few steps then turned to look back at Egon. “By the way, that someone else that I broke things off with Scott for? It’s you.” She then headed back downstairs, swaying her hips.

Egon’s mouth felt dry as he watched Janine leave. He smiled. “Well, that was exhilarating,” he thought to himself. He felt very content with the fact that Janine had chosen him over Scott. “Next time should be at her place.”


End file.
